


So Happy

by cleverly



Series: Sterek Prompts! [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverly/pseuds/cleverly
Summary: Prompt. Domestic AU.





	So Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing you more fluff! Another short one I wrote as a quick drabble for tumblr, that I just can't _not_ post.

Derek’s eyes turn away from the movie, to look down at the sleeping man in his arms; never in a million years did Derek think he could ever be this happy, that he could find someone to spend his life with. 

Stiles shifts in his sleep and Derek readjust his hold on the smaller man, bringing their torsos closer together as their legs remain tangled at the end of the couch. The baby monitor on the coffee table in front of him stays silent as Laura sleeps peacefully upstairs and Derek smiles. 

He knows he’ll eventually have to carry his husband up to bed, as well as check on their daughter, but for right now, Derek places a kiss on Stiles’ head and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a [prompt!](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/ask) From [this](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/post/168135938252/drabble-challenge-1-150) list! Or just any prompt/idea that you'd like :)


End file.
